Exercise devices that provide a variety of exercises and physical movements for a user with variable resistance loads are typically large, expensive machines that are purchased by athletic club facilities for the enjoyment of those that have the resources to join an athletic club. Unfortunately, the cost associated with joining an athletic club, as well as the inconvenience of users having to travel to an athletic club to exercise exclude a number of potential users. In addition, many potential users do not have access to athletic club because of their rural location or because daily demands simply do not allow them to take enough time in the day to travel to an athletic club to exercise. For those potential users who have the financial means to purchase exercise devices for their home, many are limited by space constraints in their homes. Therefore, many people do not exercise because their homes cannot house a large exercise device or because of the costs and inconvenience associated with joining an athletic club.